


Art: You Can't Take It With You

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Other, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frontispiece for the story You Can't Take It With You (Except When You Can) for the 2010 Atlantis Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: You Can't Take It With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Take It With You (Except When You Can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119348) by [Atlantis_Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson), [Merrov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov). 



[   
](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/sian-1.jpg)


End file.
